The Fun of Playing Go
by VKempf
Summary: Hikaru and Akira play in a Go salon... not Touya's for once!
1. Part 1

**The Fun of Playing Go (part 1)**

Disclaimers : All the characters mentioned hereafter are created and owned by Yumi Hotta/Takeshi Obata (and their publishers...). May the muses never let them down !

Spoilers : up to chapter 150 (vol. 19). The action takes place somewhere in the middle of the chapter.

Warning : this is my very first attempt at fanficting, so I beg for your indulgence and your reviews too ^^ 

* * *

It was a normal day at Touya Meijin's Go club, near the train station.   
Ichikawa-san was drowsing behind the counter as nothing but the short _pachi_ ! of a stone landing on a goban was to trouble the quiet atmosphere of the room. 

It would be more accurate to say that nothing was to trouble it _yet_, since two of the most talented among the new generation of Go professionnals were playing each other, and as the game had just ended, the time for discussion had come. Discussion consisted of technical comments, questioning of these ones, sharp replies, then not so technical comments, loud protests and finally big yells in each other's face. That one was not going to differ : it took hardly a few minutes before two juvenile voices raised in a fierce escalation. Everyone in the club sighed, longing for the storm to part soon, and the young lady at the counter put a yellow backpack on the desk to this end. Its owner had already stood up : 

"It's always the same with you ! Just because you scarcely win by two moku, you feel like you can brag and lecture me as you like !"

"Who's bragging here ? 'Scarcely', indeed ! You sure scarcely avoided that huge mistake in the middle of the game, did you ? So yes, I feel like I'm allowed to point it to you."

"Yeah, you think you can teach me everything and have nothing to learn from me ! But some day, Touya, I may teach you a lesson you'll never forget !"

It was Touya Akira's turn to stand up :

"Some day ? When at last ?! When will you show me that strength AGAIN ?"

That closed instantly Shindo Hikaru's mouth. He was on the defensive every time Akira stepped on the subject. Akira knew it, but he didn't exploit the advantage and just kept his flaming eyes straight into Hikaru's. The one to take advantage of the sudden silence was a nearby customer who usually stood by Akira in the squabbles against his designate rival :

"Anyway, as a beginner dan, you'd better can it and be grateful for the time Akira-_sensei_ donates to you !"

"He's not _my_ sensei !" retorted a furious Hikaru, who seized the opportunity to get back in the battle.  
"By the way, Touya, it's easy for you to be so assertive here among your supporters. I'd like to hear your argument at Waya's place, or Morishita-_sensei_'s study group, or at _my_ Go salon !"

Akira raised an eyebrow :

"You own a Go salon ?"

"...'course not ! I mean, I usually play there, and everybody know me and cheer on me just like they do here for you !"  


Akira remained silent for a few seconds, then asked calmly : 

"So this is the problem ? "

Hikaru just shrugged with disdain.

"Ok, let's go and play there."

"Wh... what ?" Hikaru mumbled, taken aback.

"Since you seem to consider this place a handicap that restrain your full potential, let's go and play in the best conditions for your skill to blossom." Akira explained softly.

"I... I didn't say such a thing !" Hikaru was turning red under his bleach bangs and the surrounding stares. "I was just talking about the argument stuff ! As for playing go, I can do it anywhere, as long as I'm given stones and a decent goban."

"So I can. Why don't we try this place of yours, then ?" Akira was sweeping the stones back into their respective bowls. "Unless you've already planned something else..."

"N... no, but..."

"All right then. It's still early in the afternoon so we have plenty of time to get there, play a good game and argue before sunset. It's not too far away, is it ?"

"No... But why-"

"You show me the way." Akira let go somewhat of a smirk on his usually impassive face. "You won't have to run away by yourself, for a change."

"You... you..." Hikaru was choking with indignation. "You follow me !"

He strode across the room, grabbed his backpack at the entrance and got out as usual, except that this time he was nearly pushing Akira along the way, so it was difficult for Akira to comply and actually follow him. He had just time to catch the jacket Ichikawa was holding out to him with a mischievous smile.

"Please tell Ashiwara-_san_ I won't play him today !" and they both disappeared behind the closing door.

* * *

_What a strange feeling. Years ago (three ? four ?) I was in the subway with Shindo on this very line, but it seems like yesterday to me._

Akira couldn't help but ponder on these memories as the train was rushing under the crowded streets of Tokyo. That time, _he_ had been dragging the carefree boy by the wrist from the Nihon Kiin building to his father's Go club. It wasn't going very differently today, as _he_ made Hikaru drag him along to another Go salon. Yet the feelings were radically different. No more anger, doubt and calculation. No more fear and distress at the foot of an invisible wall. No more fear but... some regret instead ?

_Do I really want him to crush me again ?_

The very idea almost made him chuckle inwardly. But not for long as it reminded him the obsessing mystery of _who_ had actually crushed him that time. A mystery he had been mulling over and over, like an unsolvable problem of _tsumego_, a question of _life_ and _death_ defying the mere logic.

_Am I still chasing your ghost, Shindo ?_

He remembered having a hard time doing that. First by being curtained off by a reluctant Hikaru, who after coming out of the blue and spreading revolution on a few events, had suddenly switched to avoidance mode. Then enduring jealousy and resentment from the members of the Kaio Go club, as he had forced himself onto the uncertain path that would lead him in front of Shindo Hikaru again. Eventually swallowing a huge frustration as the opponent of his dreams had just popped before him like an oversized balloon. Oh yes, it had been hard, and painful. And exciting.

Now that he was thinking about it, he had learned a lot during those days. Not only Go skills, although they were not to be neglected, but about other people and about himself too. Not much about Shindo though, since Akira had firmly shut his mere existence away after that. But then Shindo had started chasing _him_, and Akira's first feeling of irritation had been slowly replaced by renewed expectations. To tell the truth, it had been exciting too.

Now Hikaru was back in front of him. The annoying kid had grown into a handsome - and still annoying at times - young man in flashy sportswear. Years ago in the subway, he had remained speechless at Akira's fury. Today, he was definitely more talkative, boasting about his past exploits.

"... just like I say, the three of us against the whole salon. But we didn't lose a single game ! Well, Waya did once or twice but thanks to Isumi-san and your servant, we never had to wash a stone there, hahaha !"

"I see, the purpose of all this was not so much to increase your strength as to get immune to the 'old geezers' you had to face during the pro exam..." Akira commented.

"What ? What do you mean ?" Hikaru frowned.

"I don't mean anything but what you just told me. Scary guys with black beards and all..."

"Tsubaki-san was not scary !" lied Hikaru. "Just a bit too loud, with funny clothes" he added, manifestly unaware of his own case. "I could tell you about really scary fellows... like the left-handed crook from whom I won back 10,000 yen he had stolen from a friend by cheating..."

He didn't tell Akira that his part in the victory wasn't more than placing a few white stones according to Sai's instructions, and that the friend in question had also been a skilled and active cheater until that precise day. Besides, Hikaru wasn't sure he could still count Mitani-kun as a friend - a thought that saddened him at times. But surely Touya would have been very interested by the game. 

"You mean you've already played for money before you were a pro ?"

Hikaru didn't miss the loathing expression on Akira's face.

"Naaah, just that time, and it was to help a friend. _He_'s the one who used to gamble, but now it's over. And you know I'm not that kind !"

Akira was about to blurt out some ironic comment as he remembered vividly the conversation that had infuriated him so much years ago. Yet he had no reason to doubt Hikaru's honesty on this point ; the boy obviously had been changing a lot from that time. 

"You're just the kind hanging about shady places ?" he asked instead.

"Sometimes, yeah..." Hikaru yawned. "I know some playground downtown I would not recommend to little girls !"

That one was a blatant lie, since the one who told him about the place - where of course he had never set foot - was his friend Asumi Nase, who wasn't little any more, but still plainly a girl, and a girl with guts - unless she was just oblivious to anything (boyfriend included) but Go. Thanks to Nase, Hikaru had seen most of his opinions on the opposite gender being smashed to pieces, and he knew better than talk to her like he usually did with Akari-chan. There were many things left for him to discover on the subject though... 

Akira didn't look very impressed by all the show-off anyway. He followed Hikaru out of the train and resumed the conversation on the escalator.

"You also played once in a club attended by Korean players, didn't you ?" 

"Yup ! There I crushed a pretentious little punk who had disrespected me. Maaan, did he hate that !" Hikaru laughed.

"He may be pretentious, but he sure isn't alone. A one and a half moku victory isn't what I'd call 'crushing', especially when the komi is on your side." 

"Ha ! You should have seen him, the poor devil, crying and all ! Huh ?" Hikaru nearly missed the step as they reached the sidewalk. "Wait a minute, how do you know about the score ? And about all that ? I don't remember telling you..."

"Yun-_sensei_ was there. He showed me the kifu."

"Yun-_sensei_ ? Oh yes, the Go teacher of Kaio... So you're still in the Kaio Go club ?"

"Don't be stupid !" Akira's face took an offended expression."The sensei was nearly as disappointed as me by your performance at the junior high schools tournament, so he couldn't wait to show me how much you had grown. I must admit I was impressed, considering the general level of a Korean _kenkyuusei_ compared with his Japanese counterpart."

Hikaru grinned.  
"You said it ! By the way, I wonder if Su Yeong has become a pro by now. You're right, winning against him wasn't piece of cake. I'd like to play him again one day... Oh it's here."

The Go salon was located in a building just across the street. They took the elevator to the sixth floor and walked to the open door of a clean, well lit room with half a dozen customers playing quietly. Akira's small and well-hidden apprehension vanished.

"Seems a nice place to me. Chances are thin we bump into any yakuza there..." he said in an undertone.

"Sure. They're all retired ones." Hikaru answered with an evil wink, before stepping in.

* * *

_(to be continued)_


	2. Part 2

**The Fun of Playing Go (part 2)**

_(Disclaimers and warnings : see part 1)_

* * *

The players in the room were as focused on their games as the ones in Meijin's club could be, but the duo's entrance didn't go unnoticed. 

As soon as she heard Hikaru call out a merry "_konnichiha !_", the fat lady behind the counter barked.

"Shhh, noisy brat ! Where do you think you are ?"

Then she looked more carefully at the noisy person facing her : "You !"

The owner, who was reading _Weekly Go_ at a nearby table, jumped on his feet and went to meet the boys, beaming.

"If it is not Shindo-_kun_ ! What a nice surprise !"

Some exclamations came from the customers too, and soon nobody cared about the silence any more.

"Wow, it's been a while ! How are you, kid ?"

"Shindo-_kun_, so long !"

_And so much for the "I usually play there"_ Akira thought.   
He was standing a little behind Hikaru, who was lapping up everyone's cheer. 

"I'm fine, thanks ! Yeah, I've been busy with the pro games and all, I couldn't come earlier. Whassup, Soga-_san _?"

And so on for a moment, as the regulars were gathering around the young pro, flooding him with questions about his recent games. Eventually, the owner noticed Akira.

"I see you've brought along a partner. A friend, I guess ?"

"My rival ! He's come to play against me !" proclaimed Hikaru with a pat on his partner's back. Akira winced, not only under the condescending gesture, but also because Hikaru's words sounded like they excluded any kind of friendship between them. He would not admit that it bothered him, but actually it did.

"Oh, who dare challenge our beloved champion ?" a smoking bald man asked with an amused glance at Akira.

The daring challenger was not feeling too comfortable, but he presented himself with a quick bow nonetheless.

"Touya Akira, nice to meet you."

Everybody froze around them and so did Akira as he was feeling scrutinized by incredulous eyes. The owner broke the sudden silence :

"Touya ? You mean _the_ Touya Akira, Meijin's son ?"

Akira was about to confirm when another customer with a cigarette did it in his stead :

"Yes he is, this is Touya _3-dan_, I recognize him !"

"Really, Doumoto-_san_ ?" the bald man asked in awe.

The other had gone enthusiastic.

"Yeah ! He's the one who's just ejected old Ichiryu from the Honinbo league ! You wouldn't expect this from such a young lad, would you ?"

"You can see where he gets it from the father isn't too weak either, you know ?" 

"Oh yes, I know ! Too bad he's left Japan and the national championship." The man turned to Hikaru. "You say Touya 3-_dan_ is the one challenging you ? Are you sure it's not the other way around ?"

That was enough to ignite the beginner dan, already nagged by all the fuss they were making about Touya, father and son :

"No way ! I've brought him here for you all to watch me crush him ! Let us sit at this table and I'll show you, Doumoto-_san_."

There was a short and startled silence, then Doumoto gave the proud boy a friendly slap on the back.

"Haha ! Those are big words. But since you've already surprised me in the past, I may bet on you. What d'you think, Soga-_san_ ?"

The bald man smiled.

"I see Shindo-_kun_ hasn't changed, always getting ahead of himself. If you bet on him, I have no choice but put my money on Touya-_kun_. Not that I think it's a bad choice either..."

Akira was even less comfortable with all the gambling on their heads. 

_Why did I insist so much that we go here ? What was I thinking ?_

Akira was not exactly afraid. From his earliest childhood, he was used to live among grown-ups as a pro, and even before, he had played many times _shidougo_ with people from varied backgrounds. But his natural reserve made him feel out of place among these men, who were quite different from the regulars of his father's salon : loud, heavy smokers, not too deferential, eager to bet money on anything.

Yet Akira felt no hostility toward his person, but a growing interest instead. These were not bad people, nor retired yakuza. They loved Igo, they certainly had respect for talented players and if they needed to tease someone, Shindo would be their most likely target, so there was really nothing to worry about.

Hikaru had already sat down.

"Come on, Touya ! Time for your lesson !"

Akira hesitated. 

"Shall we not pay our fee first ?" he said, glancing at the owner. But the man put him at ease :

"Never mind that, just seeing you two here is worth the money." (The lady at the counter snorted indignantly) "You should have told us you were coming though, we would have brought people and put posters everywhere."

Everybody laughed including a slightly blushing Akira. He bowed again with a "thank you very much" then he sat in front of a visibly impatient Hikaru. They did _nigiri_, and Akira got black.

"Ok, I take whites, no komi, please begin." Hikaru said in one breath.

Akira - and everybody in the salon - stared at him.

"No komi ? Are you kidding ?"

"Nope !" Hikaru looked fiercely at his opponent. "You said that I had no merit in winning against Hong Su Yeong with the komi, so I'm gonna beat you without this advantage."

Akira was about to retort that Shindo hadn't succeeded in beating him the normal way so far, but he remembered just in time their very first and second games, so he bit his lip instead.   
Doumoto was looking skeptically at Hikaru.

"You know I believe in you, kid, but I think you're a bit too offhand with my money." 

"Then put it on Touya, Doumoto-_san_. I won't make it an easy jackpot, though." he said tauntingly.

The man smiled. "To tell the truth, I'd like to see this little devil overcome a son of Meijin and probable future Meijin. Well, no offense intended, Touya-_kun_...".

Akira was gradually getting in the mood.

"It's all right, sir. I'm curious to see that, too." 

Everyone burst into laugh again, which enraged Hikaru.

"Then you shall see ! _Onegaishimasu_ !" he shouted without even bowing.

"Please." said Akira and he placed his first stone on the upper left star, _hoshi_.

* * *

As soon as his finger came off the smooth curve of the stone, all the chattering in the room died. There were only a few chairs scraping around the players as the closest watchers sat down to let those standing up behind have a clear sight on the board. Soon all eyes were turned toward the goban where an agressive duel had begun. 

_Just like our first game as pros, though I was first to strike and engage the battle at the time. I guess Shindo has no real choice, without the komi to rely on. So stupid ! Unless he is planning one of the come-from-behind trick he has practically made a trademark of his own... _

Hikaru surely had quite a record on snatched victories, but putting himself under pressure had come to mixed results in the past. Akira still remembered the unexpected tactic his current opponent had used against his father in the Room of Profound Darkness, with such a disastrous outcome. He wondered again whether the self-imposed handicap - that Kuwabara-_sensei_ had made out afterwards - had been just another foolish extravagance from Hikaru or... or what exactly ?

_He seems pretty determined... Is he going to surpass himself this time ? I wouldn't mind all his bragging if it were to become reality... just once._

Each hand quickly followed the opposing one as both players didn't spend too much time thinking. Hikaru had visibly opted for a fast pace to fit his current mood, alternating methodical hands from proven _joseki_ with a few bold ones that disrupted the emerging schemes. Akira also found the usual trap, a seemingly poor hand that was just waiting the right moment to develop into a powerful connection. Certainly an interesting game, but not really ahead of what Hikaru had been accustoming Akira these past months. At least not the kind of game the young Honinbo contestant would have a hard time dealing with, even though he knew some of his opponents in the league who would stumble on it.

_Not today_, Akira sighed. He gave a quick look at the people watching them. Unlike him, they were fascinated by the flow of the stones on the goban. Some of them were exchanging some appreciative comments in a low voice, mostly on how much Shindo had been improving since his last visit. Akira was usually deaf to any word from surrounding people when playing a game, but this time he caught himself half-listening. He was struck to hear them talk about Shindo as a child prodigy they had been nurturing until he became a pro.

_They have for him the same kind of feelings people like Hirose-san or Kitajima-san show for me. Growing and playing among them since I was three, I never had any complex about the age of my opponent, and now that I think of it, I should be grateful for that. Shindo said that playing here helped him a lot in gaining self-confidence against much older persons, so I guess he needed such an environment too. _

Akira let his eyes wandering pensively over his opponent, who had just set down a white stone in a resolute move. The approving murmurs and a triumphant look on Hikaru's face warned him that something was going wrong, which a glance at the goban confirmed. He had neglected the quiet stranglehold on his lower left group a bit too long, and now it was as good as dead. 

"Now you see, Touya ?" Hikaru smirked.

Akira gave him a withering glare, but he'd rather have slapped _himself_ to death. If only he had remained focused on the game instead of musing about Shindo's past, he would not have missed the coming danger. Even though he was the main subject of the chattering, his opponent had not let his mind wander out of the game. What would he think of him now ? Touya Akira, losing a game by distraction !

"Keep quiet, the game's not finished." the boy answered sharply.

Hikaru sniggered.

"Yeah, yeah. Now _I_ am curious to see how you're gonna make up on that !"

Akira clenched his fists. He wished he had been the victim of some Sai-like brilliance, but no, it was just an ordinary tactic from Shindo and his own folly made him run into it ! He was entirely responsible of his own situation. Knowing that, he was able to regain his composure. 

"Let's say I've given you back the komi you've refused earlier. Now we can play an equal game." he said, half hoping Shindo would be naive enough to fall for that. Which was not the case at all.

"Whatever ! Touya, be honest with yourself and admit that I've just caught you like a beginner. And you'd better stop with the superior attitude cos I'll be only too pleased to make an ass of you !"

"You disrespectful little brat ! You haven't changed at all !"

The one to shout that was not Akira but a short man with a goatee, wearing sunglasses and what looked like a taxi driver uniform. Hikaru had hardly begun to turn his head in his direction that a rough hand was already shaking it, making a mess of his bleached front hair.

"Augh ! Stop it, Kawai-_san_ ! I'm no longer a kid for you to do that !"

"You ? You're still a child who speaks childishly ! Who's your opponent to deserve such a jeering ?" 

He looked more closely at Akira who was still red from Hikaru's taunt.

"You... You..." he mumbled, pointing at him.

"Yeaaah, it's Touya Akira." Hikaru cut off in an exasperated moan. "_The_ Touya 3-dan, Meijin's heir, Honinbo challenger and Ichiryu slayer. Actually he was busy losing to me when you arrived, Kawai-_san_ !"

"You, beating Meijin Junior ? After all the games you ditched ?" 

"So what ?" Hikaru mouthed.

"The fact is Shindo-kun's level has truly risen to new heights, and the battle on this goban is simply astonishing." the owner acknowledged. "Touya-pro must have made a mistake earlier, so Shindo-kun is currently leading."

"But I guess Touya-kun have more than one trick up his sleeve." Soga hastened to say. "We should not take Shindo's victory for granted now." 

Doumoto laughed.

"You say that because your money is at stake ! But you're right, the end of the game should be interesting."

"Haha ! I want to see that too !" Kawai added gleefully. He grabbed again Hikaru's bangs.   
"And next time, give us a call before you come ! If I had known, I'd have left the car for the afternoon and not missed the beginning !"

"We've already told them, Kawai-san, so sit down and keep quiet." the owner said. Kawai complied grumpily.

"Yeah, leave my hair alone and let me finish Touya off." Hikaru whined, using his left hand as a rough comb to free his sight.

Akira was boiling.

_Finish-me-off ?_

"I WON'T LOSE TO _THAT _SHINDO !" he yelled all of a sudden, drowning out every other voice. His jade-green irides were blazing.

Everybody looked at the young pro, thunderstruck.   
As for Hikaru, it was just as if Akira had punched him on the nose. He felt hurt and his hands were trembling. Akira's right one was not and it dropped swiftly, slamming a black stone onto the board.

"Take that first." he made coldly.

* * *

_(to be continued)_

**[NOTES :]**

Many thanks to all the reviewers who gave such a warm welcome to the first chapter of my very first fanfiction ! Sorry for making you wait for this second part, but after your comments, I felt I had to read my draft over again several times - with some edition - to try and come up to your expectations... Just tell me !

To Jiro : here's what you longed for ^^. You'll have to wait a bit again for someactual Akira/Kawai interaction, hope you won't be disappointed ;)

To Aishuu : as you've guessed, English is not my native language (another good reason for the aforementioned rereading). I didn't tell it in the warning so as not to discourage some potential readers ^^. I won't dwell on why I chose to write my first fanfic in a foreign language, I'll just say it's good practice, although I had an awful time with the past tense... Hopefully it seems I haven't left too many horrors behind, but please tell me whenever it happens ! 

To Chaos : it's right you need to be familiar with the manga (did I mention how enthralling it is ? ^^) to appreciate the story, with all its references. But in my mind, fanfiction means a fiction written by a fan for other fans, so...

To everyone : thanks again !!!

Valerien  



	3. Part 3

**The Fun of Playing Go (part 3) **

_(disclaimers and stuff : see part 1) _

* * *

Hikaru glanced at the board and realized instantly that Akira's stone laid on a vital spot for one of his left side groups, a small one fortunately. Akira had been keeping this hand for a more appropriate moment but there was no point postponing any further.

Hikaru gritted his teeth.  
"It won't be enough, I'm afraid. Take this !" and he slammed a white stone on the opposite side of the goban, tightening the grip on a black cluster.

Thus the resuming battle got into a ruthless deathmatch. Both players were fighting with more determination than ever, each one resolute not to let the other gain a single moku.  


Hikaru had still Akira's words resounding in his ears. He felt betrayed and humiliated.

_That Touya, I'll beat the crap out of him on this goban, now I really mean it !_

Once, his mother had asked him why he was getting himself involved so much in Go. His answer had been that he wanted to see Touya's shaken look again, as he would be sure then that he'd have won back his esteem. Touya's present face was certainly upset, but all he could read in it was utter scorn. 

Yet his opponent was obviously deploying his whole strength, something that he would show only when playing against 9-dan pros. The young dragon had awaken and his intensity in the game was litteraly breathtaking. Had the room been full of yakuza, the absolute terror field spreading around him would have kept them all at bay. But the current spectators were much too hypnotised by the evolving shapes on the goban to bother the players. 

Hikaru was confident, but Akira's relentless attacks had not remained ineffective. Moku after moku, he was slowly catching up, and Hikaru couldn't help but feel a shiver going up his spine as his excitement was raising higher and higher. He knew perfectly well the feeling of chasing someone like Touya, but he had not experienced yet the feeling of being chased himself by an outsider. That outsider being the same Touya just added more piquancy to the situation. However, he had no intention at all to let him come back.

They were now entering _yose_, and the atmosphere became even more electric. The black and white strings were so intertwined on the board that nobody could make out a clear count of the points, except for the two fighters who were focusing entirely on it.

_He won't... he won't... he won't... he might..._

Akira was struggling desperately to reach the right amount of moku. He didn't expect Shindo to let him come back in the _yose_, but kept on fighting nonetheless. And slowly, his efforts were paying off. But wasn't it too short, too late ?

"It's over now." Doumoto whispered. "Can you see who wins ?"

Soga was scratching the bare skin of his head.

"I'd say Shindo-kun, but I'm not sure..." 

Both players were frantically rearranging their territories, so the count would be easier. Doumoto was carefully adding together the intersections surrounded by black.

"... 66 ...67... 68 ... 69-"

"DAMMIT !" Hikaru roared, banging his fist on the table.

Soga was finishing the counting of white's territory.

"... 68 ... 69... Sixty-nine !"

Akira let out a faint sigh. Everybody in the salon shared the same startled look. 

"A tie !"

* * *

All the watchers leaned towards the goban, counting and re-counting the territories.

"69 for black, 69 for white, no komi, that's really a tie." Soga confirmed.

A man with thick eyebrows and a thin mustache let himself drop onto a chair.

"Jeez, what a fight ! I'm so frazzled that my legs are all shaky."

The owner laughed.

"I can understand that, Niimi-san. It is often said that the youth of today is in love with speed, but it's a truth that covers even the serene field of Igo. Which doesn't stop me from saying this is one of the best game ever played here."

Doumoto grumbled.

"It's not the best for me, nor it is for Soga-san, owner. We both are losers in the story since they ended with a draw. I hope they didn't make it on purpose..."

Soga looked at the young players. Akira had his eyelids closed and was visibly releasing the strain on his shoulders. Hikaru was staring at the goban, his arms folded in a Mitani-like sulkiness.

"I don't think so." the bald man replied, lighting a cigarette.

"Who gets the stake then ?" 

"The kids, of course !" Kawai bawled. "What d'you expect ? They're pros, they earn their money from games they won't give you a free show just for your good looks !"

"You're kidding, Kawai-san, they don't pay the fee already..." Doumoto retorted. 

"Don't be so stingy, Doumoto-san." the owner interjected. "I'll say drinks for everyone ! These young men first, they deserve it most !"

"Hear ! Hear !" the taxi driver cheered. He nudged Hikaru.   
"Will you stop with the grumpy face ? You don't pay, you don't lose, you don't get dry and you're still not satisfied ?"

"You can't be satisfied with just a 'no loss' when you're a pro. You don't rise if you don't win !" the young pro answered sharply.

He was glaring at Akira, whose eyes had returned to their normal glint.   
Kawai gave him a pinch on the cheek.

"Ha ! Just because you have a big mouth, you think you can swallow the big fish ? Well, next time, turn your tongue seven times in it to check if there's room enough !"

Everybody guffawed as Hikaru was getting sulkier.

"Kawai-san's right." Domouto said. "You were a bit too overconfident earlier. And the most superstitious man I am can tell you it backfires nine times out of ten."

"However" the owner said, bringing the drinks "his mouth excepted, Shindo-kun has little to be ashamed of. Of course, Touya-kun, you're in better position to tell, but I really think his level is not too far behind yours, am I wrong ?"

Akira remained silent a few seconds. He could almost feel Hikaru's burning glare.

"You're not." he answered softly.

"Just as I thought !" the taxi driver shouted, clenching Hikaru's neck in his right arm and rubbing again the blond hair. "We'll make something of you, boy !"

As the boy was struggling to escape his rugged embrace, Kawai winked impishly at Akira.

"Has he ever told you how much he owes me ?"

Akira didn't know what to answer, nor what to think of the boisterous man. At first, he had been tempted to label him "dork", but judging from his antics, the guy didn't lack wit. Moreover, he was obviously fond of Shindo. But Hikaru was not so fond of the way he had to express it. He finally managed to free himself and stand up.

"That's enough, Kawai-san ! I already told you, I don't owe you more than anyone else in this room, so stop bugging me like that !"

Kawai jumped.

"Ha, you forget things easily ! What about jogging your memory a bit, then ?"

"What d'you mean ?" asked a suspicious Hikaru.

"I mean you exactly owe me TEN THOUSAND YEN, forgetful little punk !" 

"What ?! Oh-" Hikaru blushed. Carefree as he was, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Now, you remember ! So he didn't tell you ?" the man asked Akira with an inviting grin.

"That he won back that money from a cheater and a thief ? Yes he did." the dark-haired boy retorted coldly, a lethal gleam back in his eyes. He couldn't bear more than Sai anyone who would defile their common passion.

Both Hikaru and Kawai remained flabbergasted, as well as the whole salon. Then the second picked the first by the collar.

"WHAT ?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM ?" he bellowed.

"Argh ! Touya ! You're gettin' it all mixed up !" Hikaru cried in panic. "I've told you about another guy, _another guy_ ! He has nothing to do with Kawai-san !" 

"Huh, really ?" Akira made, getting all confused.

"Yeah idiot !" Hikaru whined, once again struggling to free himself from Kawai's claws.

"Don't know that fellow but he sure has nothing to do with me if he's to be given such names !" the other barked.

"Oh ! _Sumimasen_ !" 

Akira, redder than ever, quickly stood up and bowed deeply to the outraged man, who was nearly as red, but for the opposite reason. The whole scene had left the audience speechless, but its denouement made everybody chortle. 

The bearded man let go of Hikaru but was still fuming. "A cheater and a thief, indeed !" 

"I guess he did give you these names because of the good looks of _yours_, Kawai-san !" Doumoto said with a revengeful smirk.

"Oh no, not at all, I assure..." Akira stammered.

"Don't worry, I nearly told him the same the first time we played and he crushed me. I couldn't believe he was just pretty good at the game."

"Ha ! Served you right then !" Kawai sniggered.

"I'm much less surprised now that I know he always ditches his car to spend half his workaday here..."

Everybody laughed again as Kawai was now directing his wrath against Doumoto. But the merry atmosphere and the young pro's humble apologies eventually calmed Kawai down.

"It's ok. I've already been called a kidnapper by this brat's father after all..." he said nodding in Hikaru's direction.

"Oh, wasn't it when you both had this trip to Hiroshima ?" the owner asked with interest.

"Exactly ! The Shusaku Tour !" Kawai gloated. "A great time we had, _nee_ ?"

Hikaru didn't answer. His face turned grim again.

"We know, Kawai-san, you've boasted enough about your fingers touching Shusaku's goban and holding Shusaku's stones." Niimi sighed. "Well I guess I'd do the same..." 

"You never told us about it though, Shindo-kun. You had a good time too ?" Domouto asked.

Hikaru was even less keen on answering but Kawai was only too happy to talk.

"That little puck ? I still wonder. He had the fidgets during the whole trip : we had barely arrived at one place that he was already bugging me to leave. What were you looking for at last ?"

"Nothing, skip it." Hikaru moaned. He obviously did not want to talk about it, especially with Touya listening. "I didn't ask you to come in the first place, Kawai-san."

"Listen to that ungrateful kid again. You were happy that someone lent you enough to stay one night and visit the other sites ! For what it was worth to you... And that's for the ¥10,000 !" he added, pointing threateningly at Akira.

"Uh, yes." Akira acknowledged sheepishly. But that interesting talk had brought back in his mind the whole puzzle of Shindo, Sai, Shusaku and their mysterious connections. 

"And that's also for the kidnapper, I guess ?" Soga asked.

"Yeah, his dad gave him a telling-off on the phone that night, and when he heard his prodigal son was in such a good company, he jumped to conclusions... Lucky he didn't see my face or I'd have been treated with additional names." Kawai said with a quick glance at Akira.

Hikaru wanted to put this conversation to an end as soon as possible.

"Listen, Kawai-san, I'm very sorry for the delay, I promise I pay you back next time I come."

"When that will be ?" Kawai asked ironically. "Cos last time is quite some months behind, you know..."

"Er...I dunno, but don't worry, I keep my promises !" Hikaru answered proudly.

"As long as you remember them... You know what ?" the little man asked with an inquisitive look. "I may forget about this debt if you tell us all why on earth you ditched your first pro games just after the trip !"

"What ?" Hikaru cried.

"Yeah, tell us !" Doumoto asked eagerly. "We were all dying here, reading about your forfeits ! And when I say reading, I speak for others..." he added with a glare at the taxi driver. "I couldn't read Weekly Go for a month as Kawai-san would tear it up because of your default losses."

Hikaru was sweating under the intense gazes. He suddenly grabbed his backpack.

"NO WAY ! I'm fed up now ! See you everyone." 

Then he dashed to the exit before anyone could make a move, leaving everybody startled.

Akira shook his head. _Even here, he will run away..._

* * *

Kawai was first to react.

"What's with him again ! See ? Coming after months, already gone !"

But the lady at the counter stood up for the now vanished boy.

"That's _your_ fault !" she scolded. "You're really a bunch of insensitive clods, all of you. Don't you see that he doesn't want to speak about that ?"

Doumoto shrugged.

"We don't even know what's going on. How do you want us to tell whether he wants to speak or not ?"

"That's why I call you insensitive." she flung back.

"Any idea about that, Touya-kun ?" Soga asked.

Akira wished he had the beginning of the smallest one on the matter.

"I don't know either. I guess it must be something personal, because he looked really down at the time." 

"And he won't talk to you ?"

Akira blushed. 

"I don't know if he even spoke to his closest friends, of whom I am not." he said simply.

"Huh ? You mean you two hate each other or something ?" Doumoto asked in amazement.

"Oh no, no ! We always have those little fights when playing, but it's just because we're long time rivals." Akira explained, slightly embarrassed.

"Little fights..." Soga repeated. "That's not what I'd have said seeing those two killing machines run into each other. Are all pros always this frightening ?"

"No, it's just the youth..." Domouto said with a knowing wink.

"Anyway, you gave us a wonderful show." the owner said earnestly. He looked at the goban, smiling. "A tie ! It sure brings back great memories."

"Yeah, we had a great time with Shindo-kun then." Soga agreed. As Akira looked unaware, the owner explained.

"It was back when Shindo-kun was still an insei, shortly before he entered the main pro exams. He would come here every day to play and grow a backbone."

"Which he had already, as well as his big mouth." Kawai snorted.

"Don't start, Kawai-san !"

The owner continued. "I noticed once that Shindo had difficulties calculating the territories during the game. So I suggested he should try ending a handicap game with a tie, as a training. He did so well that we increased the number of opponents. We made him play and tie two games at a time, then three, then up to four. He had so much fun, it was like a child's game for him."

"And he succeeded ?" Akira asked briskly. 

"Almost." Soga said with a smile. "He missed by a moku on mine, but he made ties of the three other boards. We were all amazed."

So was Akira. Not because of Shindo's performance, though it was certainly remarkable for a yet-to-be pro, but because it reminded him some _shidougo_ session he had himself that same summer with an obnoxious councilman and three of his followers. He was supposed to let the VIP win, but so loathsome was the guy he'd rather have crushed him savagely. He had thought better of it and had managed instead to make draws on the four gobans. It had been hard but he had succeeded, increasing his own legend by the way. That Shindo had a similar experience at nearly the same time made him wonder about the bond between them two.

"Does it surprise you, Touya-kun ?" the owner asked, noticeing Akira's daydreaming.

"Uh ? Oh... " He smiled. "No, not really."

"You said you know him from long, didn't you ?" Doumoto asked.

"A few years now, yes. But..." Akira paused. "There are many things I still don't know nor I understand about him."

"Join in the club then !" Kawai said with a slap on the boy's back. "That kid will drive me crazy too."

Akira swayed under the unexpected blow, but he kept his smile nevertheless as the others were laughing. He couldn't help but find that the taxi driver and Shindo matched well.

_Maybe Shindo is his natural child_, he thought roguishly. 

Then they told him about Hikaru's first coming with his friends Waya and Isumi. They depicted Waya as an even bigger mouth than Shindo if it was possible - _surely it is_, Akira thought - and Isumi as an awkward tall guy, yet the best of the threesome. 

Listening to their story, Akira was assailed by a sudden feeling of emptiness that he couldn't explain himself at once. It was like he was being told by someone else how he had missed the time of his life. That was ridiculous, he just couldn't imagine himself goofing around with Shindo's gang. But the feeling of something lacking remained. More than ever he was longing for... For what he didn't know exactly. Friends ?

_I have friends. Ogata-san, Ichikawa-san, Ashiwara-san..._

Ashiwara, his friend, had told him something long ago : how boring it was for Akira to stay without partners of his level _and_ age. He was so right. 

_I don't need friends. I need _peers_._

The peers he could not find since even the insei were no match for him. 

Then Shindo had come, bringing turmoil in his life, but excitement and passion too. Akira was reminded all at once how he had been marvelled by Hikaru's first games, disappointed by his next ones, excited when he was chasing him, and desperate when his new rival was on the verge of quitting Go for whatever reason.   
Akira couldn't hide the truth to himself any longer.

_I need..._

"You need to keep your stories short, Kawai-san." Doumoto said. "Always going off on a tangent, you're wearing us all out."

"Oh yeah ?" the other snapped.

"Oh yeah ! I'm pretty sure Touya-kun doesn't give a damn about your petty rows with Hiroshima base-ball fans."

"You asked him ? I have not talked yet about the local amateur champion who-"

"Who Shindo-kun finished off since you were unable to do it properly." the owner concluded. "And it's true you're boring our prominent guest, although he's too polite to say it."

"Oh not at all." Akira lied. "I had a very good time with you all. But it's true I have to go soon, it's getting late."

"We won't keep you, then." the owner said. "But please come any day, you're welcome, especially to play such games !"

"Thank you very much, sir. It will be a pleasure." Akira turned to the taximan. "Sorry again, Kawai-san, I behaved stupidly earlier, please forgive me." And he bowed.

As bad-tempered as he was, Kawai could not really keep a grudge against the boy. Plus it was not every day he was bowed to twice by a famous 3-dan Go pro.

"I'll forgive you if you come back soon with the snotty-nosed little punk you took on as a rival !"

Akira smiled. 

_He really does like him_.

* * *

_(to be continued)_

**[NOTES :]**

This part is a bit longer than the previous. To tell the truth, the game conclusion was initially planned at the end of part 2, but I thought it was better this way for the suspense. ^^ Some may find it a bit short (was it the right moment, Mewmeow ? ^^), but I'm not an experienced Go player at all, so it's better to end it soon before writing any big blunder... which I may have already written all the same !

Thanks again for your renewed support (especially panatlantic :) and your constructive comments !

To Darke Angel, about Akira's "OOCness" : I wondered the same when writing that part, but I definitely think that kind of public outburst is not alien to Akira's character (remember the Jr High tournament in the manga), though you're right to say it doesn't happen very often. But Akira usually behaves unusually when Hikaru's around ;) Maybe I should have put a more stinging dig in Hikaru's mouth... I wish I had some kind of Touya Akira Piss Off Manual to find an accurate line. Any volunteer to write one ? :)

You may have noticed that I always write "the owner" and "the fat lady at the counter", but never give them names. The reason is they are never named in the manga AFAIK (please correct me if I'm wrong). We don't even know if they're related (husband/wife) or not. I'm not too keen on forging names to characters I don't own - actually I'm not keen on finding names at all, that's why fanfiction is so convenient ! so they will stay owner and lady in this story.

Next installment is almost completed. To make a break with all the humor stuff, I made it full angst ! (That doesn't mean Hikaru gets run over by a truck, so don't panic ;)

Valerien


	4. Part 4

**The Fun of Playing Go (part 4) **

_(disclaimers and stuff : see part 1) _

* * *

The streets lights were already on when Akira got out of the building. The few people to be seen around were hurrying to go home and the young pro knew he had to do the same, as he had told his mother that he would be back for dinner tonight. A cool breeze was caressing his black hair.

"There at last ! What took you so long ?"

Akira turned on his heels to face Hikaru, leaning against the wall next to the building's entrance.

"Oh, you were waiting for me..."

Hikaru put on his backpack and walked away without answering, so Akira had nothing better to do than tag along. They remained silent for a while. Hikaru was keeping a stern look. Then he burst :

"What's with you earlier ?"

"What ?"

"That scene you made in front of everybody."

"When I called Kawai-san a thief ? It was-"

"It's not about that !" Hikaru shouted.

"What then ?" Akira shouted too.

"Just after Kawai-san arrived. Those words you spoke." Hikaru said, articulating his own.

Akira was puzzled. What was with _him_ ?

"What ? You were taunting me in front of everybody, of course it was getting on my nerves, so I lost temper !"

"Yeah, you lost temper and it made you speak more than you intended." Hikaru retorted harshly.

"I don't see what you mean."

"Too bad, cos _I_ see what you meant only too clearly !"

Akira stopped to face him.

"I don't understand you at all, Shindo ! Will you stop beating about the bush and tell me clearly what's your problem ?" 

"_I won't lose to _that_ Shindo !_" Hikaru screamed. "_That's_ my problem, or rather it's yours !" His voice was shaking. "So losing to me is such a shame ?"

"That's not what I mea-" Akira began, but Hikaru cut him off immediatly.

"Yes you meant it ! Those eyes you had when you said that ! And it's not the first time !"

"What ?"

Akira was overwhelmed by the flow of Hikaru's catharsis. He had thought that his rival's sulkiness was just caused by his disappointment at failing to win the game, but now it looked more like he had hurt Shindo in a way or another, and the teenager pro was now freeing all his resent.

"... all the times you openly ignored me or turned away from me ! Waya was right, I had doubts before, but now it's obvious. You've never considered me your rival, you've never considered me a worthy opponent, in spite of all the games I've played against you !"

"Shin-"

"Of course, you had to recognize that I've been growing in strength, going so far as to become a pro just like you ! And that's what you couldn't swallow ! That one day people may compare you with _that_ Shindo, _that_ stupid jerk from Haze Junior Hi-"

"SHUT UP !"

Hikaru stopped dead, out of breath. Akira had stepped right in Hikaru's way, clenching his fists as if he was ready to fight. His eyes had again their deadly fire, but there was also some pain in them.

"You... You've got no right to say such things ! It's not true, it never was true !"

_Though it may not have been entirely false_, an irritating voice of guilt whispered in his mind. 

"But you said it." Hikaru retorted, inflexible.

"You were making fun of me in front of everybody !" Akira protested. 

"I was just teasing you, you're always so uptight ! But you, you insulted me, in front of everybody !" Hikaru yelled, withstanding Akira's stare. "I can't stand being despised, Touya, I can't stand it !"

"I can't either." Akira replied. 

They were both standing still, oblivious to the curious by-passers, facing each other steadily, trying to read each other's mind. 

"So you don't despise me ?" Hikaru asked, in a more than skeptical tone.

"I don't".

Hikaru made a few steps as if to resume his homeward walk, then turned again to Akira.

"But to make such a blunder in the game, you really must have underestimated me. I wouldn't have caught Waya or Fuku with that !"

Akira flushed. There was no point denying it.

"I... I had a moment of distraction, I missed it."

"You ?" Hikaru shrugged. "I can't believe it at all. It's not you !"

Akira looked down.

"You're right, it's not me. Because of that, I was angry against myself afterwards, and I... I was not acting normally. But" and he held Hikaru's gaze, "never say again that I despise you because of what you are or where you're from, that's not me either ! I've already told you, you are the Go you play, and that's enough for me."

Nothing on Hikaru's inscrutable face let Akira suppose that his rival in doubt was convinced in any way.

"Believe me, Shindo. I wouldn't spend so much time playing against you if it was not worth it. And it is. It really is. I didn't lie to the owner when he asked me how close you were to my level." 

He gulped.

"You are my true rival, and... I hope I'll remain yours."

Akira held his breath. He did not mean to tell all that, but Hikaru's accusation weighed heavily on his heart, and he had the urge to open it just for this time.

Hikaru remained speechless. His olive green eyes were sparkling. Even in his most daring fantasies, he wouldn't have dreamed of such an acknowledgement from Touya. 

"But you won't lose to me ?" he asked in a uncertain voice.

Akira displayed a weak smile.

"I wish I could lose again to the Shindo I met for the first time in father's salon. _That's_ what I meant."

But to his surprise, it did not make Hikaru happier at all, on the contrary. The boy looked down, seemingly at loss.

"So you're still chasing Sai..."

* * *

Hikaru walked away sadly. Akira just stood on the spot, unable to believe his own ears.

"You're still chasing Sai..."

For the first time since they played their first pro game against each other, Shindo had deliberately spoken Sai's name.

Sai, the mysterious internet player who would crush every single one of his opponents, including Akira and his father.   
Sai, whose connection with Shindo Akira had guessed for long, even before Ogata told him about.   
Sai who beated Akira_ the first time Akira met Shindo_, as Shindo himself seemed to mean it. 

Sai, who was _one_ with Shindo. 

Yet was not ?

Akira blinked. The tsumego was dancing crazily in his mind, shining with the new stone Shindo had just added, but it did not make more sense than before. 

Raising his eyes, Akira realized that Shindo had already reached the subway station entrance. He ran after him and caught him up on the escalator. As it was taking them both downwards, all the questions Akira was dying to ask were crowding in, but none of them went past his throat. Judging from Hikaru's miserable look, he knew that he would get no answer to them. His main concern now was that he had hurt his fellow player again, and he didn't know what to say. He was just standing awkwardly at his side and remained quiet until they got onto the near deserted platform.

"Of course I am..." Akira said softly. "You aren't ?"

Slowly, Hikaru emerged from his dark thoughts to consider Touya's question.

"Me, chasing Sai ?"   
He showed a disenchanted smile, as if the very idea was pure nonsense to him. "I'm not even done with you, Touya."

Akira gazed at him intently.

"You mean you're still chasing me ?"

"You hadn't noticed ?" Hikaru sneered. "I've been chasing you since you turned your back on me at the Junior High summer tournament. And I'll keep on chasing you till I can beat you at last."

"Then you can't be my rival."

The words were short and clear. Hikaru raised some incredulous eyes.

"What ?!"

Akira smiled.

"Shindo, being my rival means you aim at the same goal I pursue. So what's the point of chasing me any more ? Do you think I'm chasing myself ? Of course not. I always look up at Tou-san's heights... and Sai's."

That made Hikaru all pensive.

"I need to chase Sai..." he whispered thoughtfully.

"You need to surpass him !" Akira said earnestly. "Just as I will surpass my father. My goal is the _Kami no itte_, nothing less !"

Akira's words left Hikaru thunderstruck. 

_To chase and surpass Sai !_   


That was quite a challenge. A part of him knew that Akira was right, that it was the only reasonable way to deal with the past and the future. Moreover, it might be_ fun_.   
But his heart was not ready to accept it, still bleeding from the sudden separation that occured just a few months ago. 

_Isn't it like killing him again ?_

"I don't think Father will hate me for that, since we share the same ideal." Akira added as if to encourage his partner. "If... Sai is seeking the Hand of God too..."

He didn't finish. Hikaru seemed close to tears.

"He was..." the young pro croaked.

Then he shook his head vigorously, running a quick hand under his brows. He took a deep breath and looked gravely at Akira.

"But Sai's gone, Touya." he said firmly. "He's gone. There's just me."

Akira let the words impregnate his mind. That was another stone added to the tsumego, and if he was still unable to solve the crux of the mystery, now he could bring out some of its present consequences.

_Whoever Sai may have been, according to Shindo, he won't come back._

That truth was hard to hear. Akira would have given anything to play the hidden genius once more.   
But it was the truth. Shindo was not lying, his sorrow when talking about Sai was all too obvious. And too obvious was also his desire.

_He is longing for my acknowledgement. Shindo wants to be recognized not for the Sai that exists or may have existed in him, but for himself and only for himself._

That desire Akira could understand he had struggled enough - was still struggling - to escape his father's shadow and make his given name known in the Go world.

_Shindo Hikaru, so different, we are alike._

"It's ok. I'll play you."

It took a while for Hikaru to realize two things.

First, the meaning of what Touya had just said.

Second, that Touya was positively _smiling_ at him. Not an ironic or paternalistic grin.   
Before his eyes was standing an older version of the Touya Akira he had met the first time in Meijin's club : warm, open, welcoming, free of any prejudice against the hyperactive brat facing him. The Touya Akira he had almost forgotten through their fierce rivalry was always there, and he was holding out his hand.

Hikaru realized a third thing, how unjust he had been to Akira earlier. But the clouds of pride that had darkened their hearts were now dispelled for a moment.

He stepped forward and took hold of the offered hand.

"Thank you."  


In a deafening roar, the coming subway train slowed down and stopped.

* * *

_(to be continued once more !)_

**[NOTES :]**

That was for the "angst" part... As you've seen, there was no need to worry about, and humor is back in the next (and last) chapter.

Thank you Mewmeow and Akujunkan for pointing out my mistakes, I've edited the previous parts and will keep on reading them over. I'm a damn perfectionist, you know ? ^^

Eowyn : thanks for the owner's name, I need to see this wonderful guide ! I won't edit the story on this, though.

Pan-chan : you won an "especially" for your kind support since the beginning, plus your last review is totally reviewy, so don't feel bad.^^ Akira forced the draw, yes, he would have lost otherwise ! I wanted him to get into a difficult situation, not because of the unusual place and people, but because of his own feelings toward his rival.   
Which brings us to the AkiHika question and gives me the opportunity to dot the "ai". ;)  
I may disappoint you on this but I have no intention to make this story shounen ai - not to speak of yaoi. Certainly, the relation between Akira and Hikaru is intense, I won't deny it, yet to me it doesn't imply more than "just" friendship, which is already a lot. There are great friendships that make great stories without the need of additional spice. I think _Hikaru no Go_ is one of these, in spite of all the bishounizing Obata-sama has done toward the end (of course _Hikago_ is not the first manga by far to tell about friendship, but it's great anyway !). 

Now don't feel bad if you are a strong yaoi fan, I won't despise you for that ! Some yaoi fanfics here are very well written and funny to read, it's just I can't imagine our two champions kissing : if they tried, I'm sure their egoes would make them bounce off each other more effectively than if they were both wearing glasses... :D

Lita : well, I side with you ;) Friendship is no less important than love, friendship _is_ love, one of the sweetest among its countless flavours. Did I take good care of your beloved hero ? I just wanted to play a bit with him and Kawai... ^^

Thanks to everybody, I'll try not to make you wait too long for the ending !

Valerien


	5. Part GO !

**The Fun of Playing Go (part GO !) **

_(disclaimers and stuff : you should know where to see by now ^^) _

* * *

They were sitting side by side in the nearly empty train. Obviously it was late and obviously they were going to be lectured by their respective mothers. Obviously they did not care at all.

"You forgot this, by the way." Akira handed Hikaru a soft drink can, the reward for his performance in their breathtaking game. "I'm afraid it's not very cold now."

"Oh thanks." Hikaru grabbed the can, opened it and savored a few gulps. "It's fine. Wanna shot ?"

A bit reluctant at first, Akira took back the can and swallowed a sip. The beverage was lukewarm but he was feeling happy nonetheless. For once, he and Hikaru were sharing something other than a goban. 

"Horrible." he commented, giving back the drink.

"Never satisfied, eh ?" 

"With the drink, not too much. But I appreciate it in a way. These people are really kind."

Hikaru turned his head on Akira's side.

"Even though they don't call you _sensei_ ?"

"Like I care !"

"I'm sure you care. You even made Ochi call you like that when you were training him against me."

"Because he wouldn't listen to me otherwise, just like you. By the way, how d'you know ?"

"He he he... you'd like to know, wouldn't you ?"

"Oh, give it a rest. I guess he couldn't hold his tongue..."

"Bingo ! Not that he was especially proud to call _sensei_ a guy just one year older than him. It didn't help him much altogether." Hikaru sniggered.

"It helped me much at the time, that's the main thing. Maybe I should try it on you..." Akira slipped with a sidelong glance at his rival.

"Hohoho, _that_ I'd like to see !"

"Kitajima-san would be sooo pleased..."

"Sure, that's why I won't do him and you that pleasure in any case."

"How kind. I wasn't expecting less of you."

"You're welcome."

Hikaru offered the drink again to Akira as to ratify that agreement, but the boy refused politely this time, so Hikaru helped himself. A question was bugging him.

"Sincerely, you enjoyed your time there ? Don't lie to me."

"I don't. It was very pleasant. Though it would have been better if you had not run away as usual..." 

Hikaru sat up straight. "I'd like to see you being nagged by everybody with questions about your private life !"

"They were just worrying for you. It was rude to leave them all like that." 

"I said bye so it's ok." 

"I'm sure they had lots of less private things to ask you too."

"Precisely !"

"So what was the point in going and visiting them if you didn't want to talk ?"

"Who insisted to go there in the first place ?"

"Oh, good point. I thought you had forgotten. But you agreed to come nevertheless."

"Yeah, to crush you in front of everybody !"

"Uh ? That was really your goal since the beginning ?"

"Of course, what d'you think !"

"Too bad then."

"And why didn't you lose like you were supposed to, to begin with ?"

"In your dreams !"

"Jerk !"

"Idiot !"

They both turned their heads in opposite directions as a mark of their mutual discontent - unless they needed to hide a suppressed grin from each other.

"You would go back to that salon ?" Hikaru asked after a while.

"I suppose I have no choice. Kawai-san made me promise to come back soon. To come back with you, of course."

"Oh yeah ?"

"Yes. He even gave me special license to drag you along by the front hair if necessary."

"Ha-ha-ha."

Hikaru took another openly disdainful gulp, but that was already too much for him. He quickly spat it back into the can, chuckling.

"What ?"

"I still can't believe you called Kawai-san a thief !" he giggled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

Akira frowned.

"Well, there was no need to make an ass of me, I did the job all by myself..." 

Hikaru laughed out.

"The face he made ! And yours ! Like you were gonna kill him or something !"

"... always exaggerating..." Akira grumbled.

"No, really ! You know, Touya, you sure have some faults, but I'll never say you've got nothing in your pants !"

"Shindo ! Please !" Akira shouted, turning crimson under the coarse compliment. But Hikaru went on his silly praise.

"If you ever get tired of Go, you should consider entering a gang, you'd be the boss in no time !"

"Whatever !"

"Yup yup ! If you do, you can be sure I'll join at once !" 

"You, join ? What about being my rival, then ?" 

"Oh right... Damn." Hikaru said, a bit disappointed.

He played absent-mindedly with the empty can, producing a regular - and irritating - noise of squeezed tinplate. His legs completely stretched, gaping at the ceiling, he was offering a sharp contrast with Akira's deportment.

"Touya..."

"Yes ?"

"What were you all talking about after I left ?" 

"You mean _who_ we were talking about ? I let you guess the answer."

"H'mph ! I know you were talking about me. What did they tell you ?" 

"Nothing too personal, don't worry." 

"Like what ?" Hikaru was losing patience.

"Well, they told me _their_ version of the first time you went to the salon with your buddies. Looks like you've not embellished yours too much, surprisingly." (Hikaru shrugged.) "They also told me how you made three ties out of four games."

Hikaru grinned widely.

"They told you about it ? Haha, I wasn't even a pro and I did it at the first try ! What d'you think of it ?"

Akira glanced heavenwards. _He still wants to be praised. What a child !_

"You did it on your third try, and yes, it's not bad for an insei."

Hikaru kneed him gently.

"C'mon, Touya, just say you're impressed. I bet you've never done it."

Akira's eye sparkled.

"You're right, I haven't."

"Sooo ?" Hikaru gloated, his chest stuck out.

"Actually I've made four ties out of four games."

"What ? No way !" Hikaru shouted.

"I've got witnesses." Akira replied quietly. "Four, at least."

_Not that I'm too anxious to summon them... _

"Damn !" Hikaru moaned, putting his hand in his pockets.

Akira kneed him back. 

"Don't feel bad, I'm sure you can do the same now that you're stronger."

"Maybe. But you're still ahead..." 

"Is it so big a shame ?" Akira asked ironically.

"Oh gimme a break." Now that the feud between them was buried, Hikaru didn't want to be reminded of it.   
"It's not. But you'll have to wait a bit for your lesson, sorry..."

Akira did not answer at once. His hands clasped together, he was recollecting the past events.

"You taught me one today, Shindo." he said eventually.

"Uh ?" Hikaru raised his head. 

"Playing you this afternoon, I've realized something I had always ignored because I thought it was not essential."

"What ?"

Akira smiled.

"Go is fun."

Hikaru blinked. Then he burst out laughing.

"What you say ! Of course it's fun, otherwise I wouldn't play ! You're funny too, Touya, you know ?"

"See ? For you it's an obvious fact. I'm sure it has to do with your quick growth in mastering the game." 

"Really ? What makes you think that ?" Hikaru was serious again.

"Your friends at the salon told me how you had fun with the tie games. I guess you didn't wonder just before how difficult it was going to be, right ?" Hikaru nodded. "You just took it as a funny exercise, and you succeeded." Akira explained. 

_It's part of your inner strength, a precious one. It will make you surpass your master.   
__I should make it a part of mine too..._

"I had not as much fun in making my four ties, I can tell you." he added with a wince.

"But Touya, you... you don't mean you never had any fun in your life playing Go, do you ?" Hikaru asked with sudden concern.

"No ! Of course I enjoy playing good games, but..."

"But ?"

Akira blushed. How on earth could he tell Shindo what was storming in his heart ?

"There's something else..." he muttered.

_What I lack... What I need..._

"I don't know how to put it but..." 

_I need to play you to really enjoy a game  
I need to play you to find some of Sai's gems_

"... the truth is..."

_I need to fight you to free the child within me  
__I need to hear your footsteps coming after me  
I need you to push me forward to the Hand of God_

"I..."

_I need you, Shindo Hikaru, my only peer !_

"You know... the game we've played... of course we've had that fight but... it's been fun all the same..."   
Akira shook his head in exasperation. "I don't know what I'm saying ! Forget it."

Hikaru smiled.

"I think I understand what you mean, Touya. I've had fun this afternoon, too." 

Akira looked up at him. "You have ?"

"Yup !" Hikaru agreed with conviction. "Sure you got me mad at you, but... seeing you going all out against me and catching me up... WOW !" His eyes were sparkling. "You got me mad _and_ excited ! I wish we had that kind of game more often."

He stood up as the train was slowing down.

"I get off here... What about playing with the same handicap next time ?" he suggested innocently.

Akira squinted at him.

"I hope you don't expect me to make big mistakes every time ?" he snarled.

"Nope. It won't be necessary anyway." 

The train stopped and Hikaru jumped out onto the platform. He waved at Akira who was standing at the doors, furious. 

"See you, Touya !"

"You have not passed me yet !" Akira yelled.

"Next time will be the one !" Hikaru replied merrily. "By the way, you'll forgive me when I've found the Hand of God before you ?" 

Akira was about to blow up, but he thought better of it.

"When that happens, make sure you play against me !" he smirked.

Hikaru gave him a thousand million yen grin.

"Yeah, my friend !" 

That was the acknowledgement Akira longed for. Whatever discussion the two rivals might have in the future, the bond between them was stronger than ever.

The train doors closed on two hearts brimming with joy.

* * *

(the end)

**[NOTES :]**

(Sounds of fireworks outside - fits well with the ending :)

So they both had fun playing that game, and I had the most fun writing it.   
Hope you had too reading the story... Judging from your kind and constructive comments, it seems so ^^

Thanks a lot for your support, especially (yes, another especially) Go-Angel : writing that my storyline has a similar feel to the original one, wow, _that's_ a compliment ! ^___^  
But thanks again to all of you now that I have more free time, I'll use it to review your stories, fair trade :)

I wouldn't have been able to write this fic without the wonderful work of TW's staff (lucky I found it before HnG licensing !). Actually, the French version of the _Hikaru no Go_ manga is being published since last fall, but at a rate of one volume every two months, the last one is not due before 2006 ! I just couldn't wait all that time, life's too short ! (but I buy them anyway)

Thanks to JK Rowling for (involuntarily) helping with vocabulary (bilingual dictionaries are just too lame), and to Steph for her grammar tips, though I didn't dare to tell her it was for a fanfiction (what would she think of me ^^).

Last but not least, thanks to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi for all those entertaining hours and the revelation of a fascinating game (go, go Igo !)

Valerien


End file.
